A New Step
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: Molly is pregnant, how will Sherlock react? But when an old 'friend' shows up - will everything be as smooth has Molly had hoped for. established Sherlolly
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is just a little Sherlolly idea that I couldn't get out of my head. It maybe a oneshot or a multi-chapter depending on reviews and stuff. Let me know what you think! XX **

Molly Hooper walked down the familiar corridors of St. Bart's hospital. She must have walked the route to Sherlock's lab hundreds of times; she knew it like the back of her hand. Yet today it seemed a hundred times longer and a hundred times shorter all at once. Her bag hung loosely over her shoulder, falling at just past her waist. She tightened her grip on the strap as she approached the double doors that would lead into Sherlock's lab.

_Thinking _

_SH_

Molly stopped for a few moments outside of the door as she read the sign, but after pacing back and forth for a while she decided to go in anyway. The door creaked slightly as she crept inside. Sherlock was sat on a stool facing the wall, his elbows resting on the table and his chin placed on his thumbs. His eyes darted back and forth as if he was watching words at a high speed – which he probably was - but there was nothing there.

"Good morning Molly," he said without moving to see her.

"How did you guess?" Molly asked, smiling slightly at the fact that he knew it was her, before remembering that it was Sherlock she was speaking to. This snapped him out of his 'trance' as he sighed at the brain of ordinary people.

"Footsteps," Sherlock replied, "Only you and John know that I am here, well Mycroft probably knows as well, but since he won't come near me that leaves you and John. Now, John's footsteps are much heavier than yours due to him being flatfooted – so that leaves you, Molly, as the only possible solution." He glanced over to look at her, only surveying her for a second before returning to face the wall, Molly knew that he was going back to his 'mind palace' and she really needed to talk to him. Now.

"Listen..." she stammered, preventing Sherlock from blanking her, "I... need to ... to tell you..."

"That you're pregnant and I'm the father" Sherlock cut in before Molly had the chance to finish. Molly stepped back slightly as she gasped in shock. Sherlock couldn't help but smirk a little at the confusion that was surely going through her mind.

"What?!" she all but screeched, her voice higher than normal. She took a moment to compose herself before she started her sentence again. "How did you..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he stood and walked over to Molly. He started to circle her as he explained his logic to her.

"You're nervous, as if you don't want to talk about it, as you waited outside that door, for about... 7 and a half minutes. The pacing suggests you were debating on whether to actually talk to me about it or not. You saw the sign but came in anyway, suggesting its urgency and importance. When you did eventually come in you crept like a mouse, unsure of how to act or start to tell me. You're bag is bulkier than normal, but not so much that it is anything big. I can see the corners of whatever it is, it's rectangular, well the box is the content isn't. The fact that the corners are slightly flattened suggests you've had it along time. The contents of the box aren't squished because otherwise the box would be completely flat, it could be some sort of plastic, based on all other facts. You've been acting differently lately, more protective. You haven't worn tight jeans in a while and you're tops are getting less fitted as well. Every Saturday you usually have a glass of wine when you settle to watch TV for the evening – I will never understand what people see it that thing, you always know how it's going to end within the first 2 minutes any way! However, for the past few weeks when I have visited, there has been no wine glass around, and the bottle you had open is collecting a layer of dust. Dust is a marvellous thing. Judging by the build up I'd say it hasn't been open in about 6/7 weeks. Suggesting at maximum your 8/9 weeks pregnant, allowing time of course for the ordinary mind to catch up with the body. Tell me Molly, am I right?" he paused infront of her, looking her in the eye quizzically, catching his wrist behind his back. Molly looked astonished as she was still processing what Sherlock had said.

"Well, yes, but how did you know you were the father?" Molly asked her voice still a little squeaky.

"I assume it's customary to tell the father when this situation happens, and the fact that you were so nervous at telling me. But I can't quite say for sure, having never been in this situation before," he said as he sat on the stool again, this time facing Molly.

"Well, how do you feel about all of this?" Molly asked cautiously, not wanting to push him too far over the edge. Sherlock started to chuckle at how Molly seemed to be tiptoeing around him. "What? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Not just you, it just amuses me how no one seems to know how to act around me." Sherlock hopped of his stool enthusiastically and spun on the spot. Placing his hand over Molly's stomach, "and this is wonderful!" he smiled Molly's lips twitched into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had never expected this to happen, at the very least she thought that he would be there but not understand what he was supposed to do. This is more than she could ever hope for.

"I suppose we best tell others then," Sherlock smiled, taking Molly's hand and pulling her towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock and Molly walked into 221B Baker Street to find John typing on his blog. Sherlock rolled his eyes slightly, still not seeing the point in having an online diary for others to see.

"Back already, I thought you'd be gone all night," John said as he made his way to the kitchen, fetching cups to make drinks for the 3 of them.

"Well, yeah so did I but then Molly told me she's pregnant, so I invited her back here for a drink and so we can tell you," Sherlock explained coolly as he sat on his chair. Molly stood uncomfortably in the doorway, not sure where to go – Sherlock was running one of his experiments which seemed to include cluttering up the entire living room. "Do sit down Molly, you should sit you know. Sit in John's place, he won't mind do you John, of course not your a doctor you would do anything if meant it was better for the other person, silly question Sherlock..." he faded out into the background as he continued to mumble to himself. Molly sat down as John handed her a cup of tea.

"You had a visitor before Sherlock, wanting to see you," Sherlock just dismissed it as he stood and started walking round the flat.

"Not interested,"

"It was Mycroft," John said as he rolled his eyes to Molly making her smirk a little. Sherlock stopped pacing and looked around the room as if looking through stars in space, trying to figure out what his brother wanted. His phone buzzed on the table, he gestured for John to get it. It was a text from Mycroft himself.

_Come outside, and bring Molly and John as well. _

Sherlock went into his usual tantrum when he was told to go somewhere he didn't want to go. He crouched on his chair, refusing to move. John tried to convince him otherwise but after a few failed attempts he turned to Molly.

"Your turn," he said as he walked towards the doorway. Molly stood up and walked over to Sherlock. She tugged on his hands until he was stood as well.

"It was your idea to tell people," she joked. Sherlock tried to turn away but Molly just pulled him back. She cupped his face so he was looking down on her, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"We have to go and see him, if we don't, if YOU don't then it will just get worse and you know it! Besides, he probably knows anyway, just waiting for you to tell him, and it isn't going to be hid-able for much longer!" she smiled, making Sherlock smirk as well. Molly placed a light kiss on Sherlock's lips before pulling him out of the flat by his hands.

When they got outside they were greeted by a shiny black Jag. The door was being held open for them for by a man in a smart uniform and wearing no facial expression. Sherlock paused outside the door before getting into the car, still holding Molly's hand.

The car journey was short but seemed like hours long, they eventually stopped outside of Mycroft's home. Emotionless people were standing all around them. _Why is it Mycroft always seems to have such depressing people surrounding him?_ John thought to himself but dismissed it quickly as they walked through the grand doors. However, instead of being greeted by Mycroft, a small child came running through the halls and latched himself onto Sherlock's leg.

"Uncle Sher! Uncle Sher!" cried the child

"Sherlock! It isn't that hard," Sherlock replied, sighing slightly before seeing Molly looking at him with impatience. He quickly realised that he had done something wrong so bent down to remove the child. He picked him and spun him around a bit before Mycroft came up behind them.

"Nice to see you making and effort with children for once," he smiled. Sherlock put the child down and the boy ran over to Mycroft screaming 'daddy!' Mycroft bent down to his level to give him a hug. "Oscar why don't you go and play with Grandma," Oscar skipped down the hall before disappearing through a door.

"Mother's here?" Sherlock asked, but not really needing an answer, it was more out of politeness than anything.

"Of course. John how lovely to see you again. And this must be the lovely Molly," Mycroft said, smiling. John nodded his head curtly and Molly gave an embarrassed smile.

"Oh don't be tedious Mycroft, who else would it be?"Sherlock replied.

"Well do come through won't you," Mycroft lead the down the hall way and into the spacious living room, to be greeted by the rest of Sherlock's family. Sherlock turned to Molly.

"Are you still sure you want to be here?" he asked as he put on a fake smile to give his mother a hug. Molly felt a bit out of place in the big room, so stuck by Sherlock. It was a surprise to her when his mother greeted her like she was an old friend but she didn't want to offend her so smiled and returned the hug. Sherlock pulled Molly close to him and braced himself for what he can only assume to be a question and answer session about his private life. Sherlock had never understood the reasons behind wanting to know the details of everybody's life, but nevertheless, his family continued to pry on his personal life.

"So Sherlock, what's new with you," his mother asked handing him a cup of tea.

"Molly's pregnant," he said as if it was nothing. This filled the room with silence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Molly's pregnant," he said as if it was nothing. This filled the room with silence. Sherlock continued to sip at his tea, not noticing the whole room was staring at him and Molly. Molly herself seemed quite shock, but quickly looked to the floor embarrassed. When he did look up, he was puzzled. He turned to John, who had his face buried in his hands. "Not good?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Not good," John confirmed as he shook his head.

An uncomfortable silence settled in as Sherlock assessed what he had just done. He tried to ask John and Molly a few questions about it but they just shook their heads and said 'not now' in hushed whispers, which Sherlock got slightly upset about. Eventually it was Mycroft who broke the silence.

"Well, there you have it, I told you didn't I mother? I said..." was all he managed before Sherlock snapped his head up and stared at Mycroft.

"You told mother, before I had? It's my business! And then you wonder why I don't speak to you. I don't need to as it turns out!" he shouted. He felt Molly place a small hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. Sherlock looked down to Molly and started pondering why such an action would stop him from shouting. Which, in a way, it did. Mrs Holmes stood and walked over to Molly, smiling.

"Don't worry dear; I think this is wonderful news! I'll help you in any way I can, as I know my son here isn't best suited to human situations," she said glancing at Sherlock- who looked slightly offended.

The rest of the afternoon pasted by in a blur. Sherlock tolerated the endless questions from his obviously uninterested family. John was impressed he lasted as long as he did.

"Perhaps we should go Sherlock, that case..." John trailed off. It didn't take much to persuade Sherlock they should leave. Mycroft escorted them out and got a car to take them home. Sherlock helped Molly into the car, but was pulled away before he could get in.

"Take care of her," Mycroft said in a dull tone before releasing his arm.

"I'm not an idiot Mycroft; don't treat me as such," Sherlock replied matching his brother's tone.

When the three arrived back at 221B Baker Street, Sherlock immersed himself into one of his experiments, blocking out Molly and John.

"So how did Sherlock take the news, when you told him I mean," John asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Well, it was more like he told me. I knew of course but when I went to tell him he already knew. That will be the last time I question his brilliant mind," Molly smiled. She had always like John, the two became easy friends, it was only Mrs Hudson that made Molly feel uncomfortable out of Sherlock's... acquaintances. To tell the truth the old woman scared a bit, but that didn't stop Molly from making an effort with her.

"Well, far be it for any of us to question Sherlock's mind. Made that mistake once, never again!" John replied, making them both giggle.

"Oh please do be quiet, I am trying to concentrate," came Sherlock's voice from the kitchen, Molly and John tried to stifle there laughter but failed badly. Eventually Sherlock gave up and took to pacing the living room.

"I'm sorry, but you need to relax Sherlock," Molly said in an apologetic voice.

"I can't, I have to solve this case," he said but didn't stop pacing. Molly got up and took Sherlock's hands in her own, guiding him to the sofa. She sat down, placed his head on her lap, and started to run her fingers through his hair. John coughed awkwardly before mumbling something about heading upstairs to his room, which neither Molly nor Sherlock paid much attention to.

"There you see, I can feel you relaxing already. Sometimes you just need to take a step back, then you'll be able find your answer much easier than if your stressed about it." Molly said smiling and Sherlock became less resistant to her touch. If Molly could freeze this moment right here she would. Suddenly Sherlock jerked up.

"I've got it!" he cried in pure delight, "Molly thank you! Thank you!" he kissed her before getting his coat and scarf and ran out of the door screaming for John to follow him, knocking over a few things as he went. The war veteran clambered down the stairs after him, saying goodbye to Molly as he went. John had gotten used to not asking Sherlock what was on his mind until the last possible moment. Molly sat back, and relaxed for a moment or two, before looking around her and started to clear away the mess Sherlock had left behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly walked through the door to 221B Baker Street. She dumped her coat in the hallway as she walked in then proceeded up the stairs. It seemed too quiet in her opinion. The door was unlocked so obviously John was in, while Sherlock was content to not bother with locking the door, John had become increasingly paranoid at Sherlock's lack of security. She crept into the living room looking round for any sign of anyone.

Sherlock crept round the corner of the kitchen and emerged in the hallway behind Molly. He tiptoed behind her and grabbed her arms, screaming "Ha! I've got you!". Molly let out a small scream as Sherlock turned her around. A look of confusion flickered across his face.

"Molly? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We have to go for the scan? Who were you expecting?" she asked, but immediately wished she hadn't.

"What scan?" Sherlock asked, as he turned around and began to collect a few items, inspecting them and then putting them back down. Molly shook her head, knelt on the floor and began to tidy around her. Sherlock stood in the centre of the room watching her, even more confused.

"The scan for the baby... you know where we can see him or her, and hear the heart beat... You really should tidy up around here more, someone could easily fall. And by someone, I mean me! What were you doing to cause such a mess anyway?"

"It was a case, a 5 at best but I was bored, and I didn't think you would appreciate me shooting the walls again," he answered as he began to help Molly clear the mess, realizing that she was slightly annoyed at his current behaviour.

Molly smiled as she paused and got up from her potion on the floor. She extended a hand out to Sherlock, "Come on, we have to get to the doctors," Sherlock groaned slightly before taking her hand and following her out the door, grabbing his signature trench coat and scarf as he walked by.

When they got to the doctors Molly signed in with the receptionist before sitting down in the corner of the waiting room. Sherlock sat beside her and glanced round.

"Stop it," she said as she took out her book from her bag.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"You're analysing everyone, and you know it makes others uncomfortable," Molly looked up from her book and into Sherlock's eyes that were staring intently at her.

"It's just interesting! I wish you could see it Molly, take that woman over there for instance. She looks uncomfortable sat there next to the man presumably her husband based in the rings they both wear. He seems overjoyed to be here, despite her smile she feels guilty. She has that look her eyes, do you see it? She also seems to be angled away from him but she doesn't want it to seem strange which is why she is sat so close. What can you tell from that?" he asked looking to Molly.

Molly shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she failed to come up with any explanation that would suit Sherlock. Luckily before she had time to say anything and there was a loud ding and Molly was called. _I don't think I've ever appreciated the saying 'saved by the bell' so much before!_ She half laughed to herself. As they approached the consultation room, Molly stopped and grabbed Sherlock's arm.

"Please don't make her feel uncomfortable; I don't fancy finding another 5 doctors before this baby is born," Sherlock just nodded and followed Molly into the room. Sherlock found it incredibly boring, all the questions that Molly was being asked, and so he took to wandering around the room, taking in every detail. He only stopped when a low thudding sound filled the room. Sherlock stopped in surprise and turned around to face the screen. He looked to Molly, to see tears following down her cheeks.

"Molly, why are you crying? Surely this is meant to be a happy moment?" he asked as he took hold of her hand. Sherlock never understood the reason behind this form of sentiment but he knew Molly would appreciate it.

"It is happy," she said nodding to reassure Sherlock, "I'm very happy,"

The doctor pressed a few buttons and screen froze, showing a picture of the baby. "Would you like to know the sex?" she asked.

"No, I think I will rather enjoy this puzzle." Sherlock answered before Molly had time to open her mouth. The Doctor looked to Molly with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, that's just how his brain works..." Molly reassured her before collecting her things and jumping of the chair she was sat on.

Once back at 221B Baker Street, Molly put the kettle on and sat down in Sherlock's chair, looking at the picture they had gotten from the ultrasound.

"Oh you're back then," John said as he walked into the living room

"Hardly a difficult deduction John, considering you see us standing here," Sherlock said as he picked up his violin and started to play a soft tune. John just rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to see the scan?" Molly asked standing up to show him the picture.

"Aww... it's so cute! How was Sherlock? Did he make anyone feel awkward and uncomfortable?"

"Well, he tried to teach me how to do his trick in the waiting room, pick on some poor woman, but no, we don't have to find a new doctor," Molly laughed. Sherlock ignored the two as he stood by the window playing his violin, when his phone started to buzz. John picked it up.

"Who is it?" Sherlock asked, still facing the window

"It's just a beep, like it's counting down to something. Like a bomb," John answered curiously, with a hint of fear laced into his voice. Sherlock immediately stopped playing and snatched the phone out of John's hand.

"Who is this?" he asked, only to be replied with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who is this?" he asked, only to be replied with a laugh. The laugh rang in Sherlock's ears. He would recognise it anywhere, the insanity behind it, the cruelty interlaced with humour.

"Molly get out!" Sherlock commanded. Molly looked around confused.

"What? Why?" she asked frantically.

"Just go! John you to!" Sherlock replied almost pushing them out the door. The beeping from the phone grew louder as Molly pieced the puzzle together. Sherlock spun on the spot to try and find any indication of where the explosive was hidden, a camera or anything out of place. He found nothing, puzzling him further. Molly pulled at his arm, dragging him towards the door, urging him to come with her. Sherlock dropped the phone as he followed her and John out of the house. The phone began to light up on the floor as the beeping became faster. The three of them had just gotten onto the street before it went off. The windows smashed, causing glass to fly everywhere, the door blew off and the fire ignited. They were knocked back by the force of the explosion; Sherlock immediately got up and ran over to Molly.

"Are you alright? John you're a doctor... check Molly," he called, panicking – not really an emotion he was familiar with.

"I'm fine really," molly tried to reassure him, but as she began to stand up she felt a little dizzy so sat back down again.

"Sherlock, calm down! Listen to those sirens, they're heading this way. Help is on the way!" John said as he went to help Molly, attempting to calm him down. He checked her over anyway, as much for his own peace of mind as his. Police cars, fire engines and paramedics swung round the corner and screeched to a halt outside the destroyed home. The media arrived not long after police had cornered off the street and the fire was out. A frenzy of pictures and questions started as each tried to get what they wanted. John must have repeated his version of events at least 5 times before Sherlock cut in.

"You have to speak slowly and be very clear when speaking to Anderson, John, he doesn't have a good IQ," he said before returning his thoughts to Molly. Sherlock refused to talk to anyone until he knew that Molly was OK.

"She seems to be okay, the baby too, but I would recommend that you all go to the hospital, just for final checks," the paramedic had said when Sherlock questioned the paramedics abilities, he just cut him off. "I've already broke the rules by allowing you to go this long without sending you!" he cried angrily.

At the hospital, they ran scans on Molly and the baby to check everything was fine and then rechecked John and Sherlock – who were both eager to get out of the hospital. Molly invited them to stay at her flat for a while. They took a taxi back to 221B Baker Street to collect their few remaining possessions. They wandered around the scorched flat for a while. Sherlock rooted through the rubble, obviously looking for something, but neither John nor Molly made any attempt to stop him. Molly decided that it would be quicker if she packed his stuff, then they can get out of there as fast as possible. She walked down the corridor and into his bedroom, not much had been tarnished by the fire, but the smoky ash still settled over his stuff. She found a bag and packed a few cloths and the pictures that were in a box under his bed. Molly looked through the box to find pictures of all events sat there, some even had Sherlock smiling on them. There were a few pictures of Sherlock and her, a couple from a Christmas party, and some that had clearly been taken during one of his experiments where he pretended not to notice anyone. Molly smiled to herself as she looked through them. Eventually she took the bag that she had packed and walked in the direction of the living room, still looking through the photographs.

Sherlock stood facing the fireplace, his obsessive mind already working out the implications of the paper before him. Molly looked up and saw the paper that had clearly been stuck there after the fire had been put out.

_Did you like the fire display? x_

_JM_


	6. Chapter 6

_Did you like the fire display? X_

_JM_

Sherlock tore the note of the wall as he heard Molly come up behind him, stuffing it in his pocket.

"You ready to go?" she asked quietly. Sherlock nodded and looked around the flat before following Molly and John out of the door.

An hour or so later, Molly had decided that they needed to do something normal, so she dragged Sherlock and John to the supermarket, claiming that they needed to do something to take their minds off things, not that it would work on Sherlock. She had prepared herself for the long task of getting Sherlock to come, as he never had much taste for going to buy food and things – he had always sent someone else. Sherlock surprised both John and Molly by his eagerness when he readily agreed to the idea of going outside the flat on a non-crime-solving basis. He took Molly by the hand and pulled her out the door. Once at the supermarket, Molly went ahead to get the few groceries that she needed now that she had 'guests' staying with her. Sherlock followed her around with some distance between; as if he was observing her from afar, whilst John happily strolled by next to Sherlock, looking at all the different brands/products, wondering what the difference is. When Molly stopped to chat to one of her friends, Sherlock also stopped but didn't bother to catch up with her; instead, he pulled John to a stop by his arm.

"What's wrong with me?" Sherlock asked, struggling to keep his voice on a plain level.

John didn't quite understand what he meant, "Beside from the usual things," he said picking something up and looking at the packaging. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. Before, at the fire, I was worried, I acted unreasonable, I shouted for no reason..." John started to chuckle, "I'm serious!" Sherlock all but shouted.

"You were panicking because you were scared, scared of losing Molly, and her baby. You were acting like any normal human being would," John said as he continued to chuckle.

"Normal,"

"There's no need to sound so disgusted by the prospect," John said as he walked over to Molly.

Sherlock stood where he was, toying with the idea of being considered 'normal' before looking over to where Molly and John stood. He watched how when she smiled her eyes lit up, as if nothing ever happened. He looked around him, everyone had different story, and he tried to figure out what it was. He focused on one person, a short man with black hair. When he turned around, it caught Sherlock by surprise. The twisted smile, the glinting eyes, it could only be one person...


End file.
